Big Core MK I
is a recurring boss in the Gradius series. Description Big Core MK I is the famous staple boss in the Gradius series. They're usually found in a Gradius game in one form or another as an actual stage boss, in a boss run, or as regular enemies (in Gradius V, they're very numerous in Stage 3 at several parts, and in Stage 7 at the beginning of the stage). In Gradius Gaiden, it appears in the second stage as one of the boss debris. In Nemesis 2 (MSX) before the fourth boss, a fleet of them appear for you to destroy. Other games feature several variants of the Big Core MK I that have extra armaments, different attack patterns or transformations. In Gradius NEO Imperial, Big Core MK I is the player's vessel instead of the Vic Viper. Here, some additional weapons are available besides the traditional four laser shots. Attack patterns Big Core MK I attacks by shooting four blue lasers at the player while moving up and down. They have only one core (the weakness for most bosses) which is protected by four panels. It's usually easy to destroy. However, in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius, it becomes a little harder to deal with. At first it will attack normally, but then it will suddenly turn around and begin attacking the player from behind. When it returns to the right side, it will move faster and shoot its lasers haphazardly and non-sequentially. Anime The Big Core appears in the second episode of the Salamander anime series. It emerges from the Bacterian infested planet the heroes investigate, sending a huge wave of Rugals when they retreat. It reappears again later, although the Gradian forces shoot it down and apparently destroy it. Gallery Big Core.png|Big Core, as it appears in Gradius. Big Core Gradius X68000.gif|Big Core, as it appears in the X68000 port of Gradius. Big Core Gradius NES.gif|Big Core, as it appears in the NES port of Gradius. Big Core Nemesis ZX Spectrum.gif|Big Core, as it appears in the ZX Spectrum version of Nemesis. Big Core in Salamander.png|Big Core, as it appears in Salamander. It is fought 3 times. Big Core Gradius II.gif|Big Core, as it appears during the Boss Rush Stage in Gradius II. Image from NES port. Big Core Nemesis 3.png|Big Core, as it appears during the Boss Rush Stage in Nemesis 3. Big Core Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius.gif|Big Core, as it appears during the Boss Rush Stage in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. Big Core in Gradius V.jpg|As it appears in Gradius V. Note the guns on the sides of the ship. These are never used. Big Core MK I otomedius.png|Big Core, as it appears in Otomedius. Big Core unused in Otomedius Gorgeous.jpg|Big Cores unused in Otomedius G. Big Core Gradius ReBirth.png|Big Cores in Gradius Rebirth. BigCoreSolarAssault.png|Big Core in Solar Assault. Big Core in Yu Gi Oh!.jpg|Big Core, as it appears in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Otome bigcore.jpg|Big Core artwork from Otomedius. Old Big Core.png|"Old Big Core", a boss in Otomedius Excellent!. Big Core Gradius Phone.png|Exclusive Big Core Bosses in Gradius (Mobile Phone). Ally BC MK1 appear.png|A friendly Big Core appears by the Vic Viper in GRADIUS 2012's video. BC MK1 details.png|An up-close look at the ally Big Core seen in GRADIUS 2012's video. BigCoreGX.png|Big Core's appearance in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. BigCoreMSX.jpg|Big Core artwork from Gradius' (MSX) BigCoreGradiusPCE.jpg|Big Core artwork from ''Gradius (PC-Engine). BigCoreNES.jpg|Big Core artwork from Gradius (NES). BigCoreSalamander.jpg|Big Core artwork from Salamander BigCoreGradiusV.jpg|Big Core in Gradius V. BigCoreSalamanderOVA1.png|Big Core in the Salamander anime. BigCoreSalamanderOVA2.png|Big Core in the Salamander anime. BigCoreForceGear.png|Big Core in Force Gear. Big Core - Blade of Steel.png|Big Core in Blades of Steel. SurpriseCore1 (Rocket Knight).png|Pulsating Plasma Blaster in Rocket Knight Adventures. Trivia *Big Core MK I appears as a Yu-Gi-Oh! card called B.E.S. Big Core and also appeared in episode 71 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *In Rocket Knight Adventures, the design of the Big Core is used as a miniboss called the Pulsating Plasma Blaster. It initially travels on legs and then flies once they're destroyed. In flight, it also utilizes multiple tentacles similar to Tetran. *It also guest stars in a mini game in Blades of Steel. *In Otomedius Excellent, if Tita Nium is used by the player, then she comments that Old Big Core's code is incompatible (to her BC-SYSTEM, it would seem) when she enters the barrier section of the ship to fight the gunwall. *The background video for the song GRADIUS 2012 in beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro sees the Vic Viper joined by a friendly Big Core MK I. Category:Gradius I bosses Category:Gradius II bosses Category:Gradius III bosses Category:Gradius V bosses Category:Gradius Gaiden bosses Category:Gradius ReBirth bosses Category:Gradius NEO bosses Category:Gradius NEO Imperial bosses Category:Solar Assault bosses Category:Salamander bosses Category:Nemesis 2 bosses Category:Nemesis 3 bosses Category:Nemesis '90 Kai bosses Category:Otomedius bosses Category:Otomedius Gorgeous bosses